JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE
by pokemon wars 22
Summary: Ash y May viajan a través Kalos, pero un asesino en serie anda suelto! Además, parecen estar creciendo más cerca cada día ... Calificación T para maldiciones y violencia
1. Chapter 1

JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE

Hola a todos, guerras pokemon 22 aquí que yo quería decir que este es mi primer fanfic pasado de ingles a español, entonces podria haber unos errores aquí y haya. Recuerdesen revisar mi historia.

RENUNCIA : . No soy dueño de Pokemon

CAPÍTULO 1

Era un hermoso día soleado en la región de Kanto , más específicamente Pueblo Paleta eran cierto joven estaba desayunando . Ash Ketchum se muerde abajo una pila de panqueques , no porque él era glotón ( a pesar de que comía mucho aún ), sino porque hoy era el día en que lo haría empezar de nuevo otro viaje Pokemon , que estaba muy lejos de la región de Kalos . Ash iba a pedir una cierta muchacha que lo acompañara en su nuevo viaje. " Ash Ketchum , si no te das prisa puedes perder el avión, y usted no tiene su mochila lista ! " " No te preocupes mamá, ya sé qué llevar en mi viaje. " dijo Ash, terminando el último de sus panqueques y corriendo escaleras arriba . Ash decidió traer una poción , diez pokeballs , su Xtranserver , una baya de Orán, un completo sanar, y la mitad de su cinta de Terracota atesorado . " Pika pi , chuuuu ! (Hey Ash, ¿qué hay de mí!) dijo Pikachu , saltando sobre el hombro de Ash y dándole un pequeño eléctrico shock. " ja, ja , ja , no te preocupes Pikachu , nunca podría olvidar ti amigo . " dijo Ash, Pikachu palmaditas en la cabeza. " Chaaaa , Pika ! ( Sí, mejor !) " " Ash, tenemos que irnos ahora , si queremos llegar a tiempo . " Delia llamó a Las cenizas de la planta baja. " Ya voy mamá. " Ash llamó.

Luego, volviéndose a Pikachu , dijo " ¿Estás listo compañero? " " Pikachuu ! ( Sí, estoy listo ! ) " los dos amigos se quedaron en la planta baja , se encontró con Delia que fue entrar en el coche, y se puso en con ella. " ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas , Ash? ", preguntó Delia . " Sí mamá , no te preocupes , estoy dieciséis años de edad . " Ash respondió a su mamá. " Lo sé, pero para mí siempre serás mi pequeño. "El resto del viaje fue en silencio mientras Delia conducía hacia el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Viridian . Cuarenta minutos más tarde, llegó al aeropuerto donde la ceniza tenía sus maletas una radiografía y se dio la vuelta y le dijo: "Adiós mamá, nos vemos más tarde". "Recuerda que me llame cuando llegue a Hoenn . te echo mucho de menos ". " mamá, no te preocupes que puedo cuidar de mí misma . " " sé que puedes , pero Pikachu , ¿puedes cuidar de Ceniza para mí? " " Pikachu, Pika (No se preocupe , yo siempre lo he hecho. )  
" Bueno, la gente ya está empezando a abordar mi vuelo , vamos Pikachu. " " Pika- chuuu ! ( Vamos a mostrarles lo que estamos hechos !) Los dos socios agarraron sus cosas y corrieron hacia su vuelo.

Una vez dentro , y cuando el avión estaba en el aire , Ash puso en el sistema de entretenimiento , donde una batalla campeón en vivo estaba teniendo lugar. era Cynthia, que se enfrentaba a un entrenador del Cherrygrove City. Ambos eran hasta su último Pokémon, Cynthia , su Garchomp , el entrenador , su Feraligator . " Garchomp , utilice dragón Rush! " " Feraligator , mostrador con Rayo Hielo " " Garchomp , detener su ataque y el uso de lanzallamas ! " Ambos ataques interceptados , con Lanzallamas de Garchomp siendo más poderosa debido aprovechamiento tipo . " Feraligator , ¡Espera! " " Garchomp , acabado de con Terremoto ! " Garchomp hizo caer sus manos y creó un fuerte temblor que envió Feraligator volando hacia la pared. Feraligator luego se deslizó hacia abajo , inconsciente. " Feraligator es incapaz de batalla ", el locutor estaba diciendo , " lo que significa que Cynthia es el ganador ! " el público se volvió loco después de las palabras del locutor . el retador se fue al otro lado del campo y estrechó la mano de Cynthia , diciendo " Gracias Cynthia , que fue una gran batalla , espero volver a verte en algún momento " . " Gracias, y buena suerte ahí fuera. " " Wow Pikachu, que fue una gran batalla ¿no? " " Pikachu Pika ( va a ser nosotros, ganar la Liga de Kalos ) "

Una rompiendo noticia se ha encendido y los dos amigos se dio la vuelta para mirarlo . " Hola, soy Sam Tucker y hemos recibido algunas noticias de última hora en la ciudad de Geosenge , en Kalos . Hoy en día un hombre fue encontrado muerto en el suelo , muerto de la manera más espantosa . su pecho se rasgó abierto , y su rostro fue apuñalado varias veces. la policía dijo que esto podría ser el trabajo de un nuevo asesino en serie. Si usted es un entrenador o viajar a Kalos , acordarse de tomar extrema precaución. soy Sam Tucker, y esto fue las últimas noticias. " " ! PIKACHU (Eso es a donde vamos !) " " ¿Qué mierda , sólo tenía que estar en Kalos ! "Ambos amigos se miraron entre sí " Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. ", dijo Ash.

Más tarde, cuando el avión atracado en Hoenn , Ash salió a buscar de mayo , la chica que le estaba pidiendo que lo acompañara en Kalos . la encontró discutiendo con sus padres , y, como él se acercó, oyó lo que decían . " voy a estar bien , Ash me protegerá si pasa algo. " Ash se sonrojó al oír ese comentario que hizo . " May , es un asesino en serie que estamos enfrentando con ! " gritó Norman . "Cariño, ¿no podría quedarse en casa , por lo menos hasta que el asesino en serie es atrapado ? ", dijo Caroline . "Mamá, si tuviera que quedarse en casa por cada pequeña delincuencia que pasa en mis viajes , no lo haría incluso han terminado mi viaje en Hoenn ! " ella protestó , empezando a alejarse de correr . " Mi hija ni siquiera Ash puede proteger de un hombre que está a matar ! " " Papá lo siento. ", dijo, mientras se se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr lejos de ellos. "Cariño , para , sólo queremos lo mejor para ti ! " " Déjame en paz ! " May gritó mientras seguía corriendo y tropezó con Ash.

May quedó momentáneamente sorprendido, luego agarró la mano de Ash y comenzó tirando de él hacia la puerta . Ambos entraron en el avión antes de Norman y Caroline podrían capturarlos. " Pika Pikachu ( Me alegro que hayas podido venir de mayo. ) ", dijo Pikachu. " Ash, que es genial volver a verte . " May , dijo alegremente . " Ya has oído la noticia , verdad May? " Sí, es terrible, ¿no? el pobre hombre probablemente tenía una familia. " ella respondió con tristeza. " Que si algo te pasa , no te preocupes, yo te protegeré . " " Oh Ash, eso es tan dulce . " May , dijo , con los ojos brillantes .

¿Qué va a esperar en Kalos ? Voluntad que les pase nada ? ¿Por qué estoy hablando así? Espero les haya gustado este capítulo , así que estad atentos para la próxima. También recuerde revisar y decirme dónde puedo mejorar . Esto fue guerras pokemon 22 , sayonara .


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, guerras pokemon 22 aquí una vez más. Sólo quería dar las gracias a todos ustedes por leer mi historia , esto me ha inspirado mucho. De todos modos , te estás preguntando " ¿Por qué demonios May huyo de sus padres? " La respuesta es , yo quería poner algo loco e inesperado en este fanfic , lo mismo con el asesino en serie , que irán apareciendo de nuevo. De todos modos , lo suficiente de mí y en el capítulo 2 ...

**CAPÍTULO** 2

" Ash Ketchum , ¿qué quiere decir eso de May se escapó de sus padres? " " Mamá , ella tuvo que , para controlar el asesino en serie podría tomar un tiempo muy largo " Ash había contactado a su madre antes de que el avión se fuera, explicó lo que pasó, y fue le grita su madre. "Mrs. Ketchum , lo siento decir esto, pero Ash tiene razón. " " Pika- Pika (estoy con Ash en esta conversación también.) " Delia suspiró , su adorado hijo , su único recuerdo de Pyro Ketchum, iba a salir en una situación potencialmente muy peligrosa con una hija fugitiva de un viejo amigo y su más cercano pokemon / amigo. "Está bien , puedes ir a Kalos , pero por favor ten cuidado. " " Gracias mamá, y no te preocupes , se han olvidado de la autodefensa lecciones que tomé de Brawly ? " " no, no lo he hecho Ash. " Delia respondió riéndose a la ligera. " Bueno adiós Ash, recuerdo que me llame cuando llegue al Kalos . " " Voy a mamá , adiós. " fue la pantalla Xtranserver negro y Ash se volvieron a May.

" Bueno, eso es un problema resuelto. ", dijo Ash. " Gracias Ash, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo . " "No hay problema , siempre puedes contar conmigo. Ahora vamos a sentarse y disfrutar del vuelo . "

**Cuatro y media horas más tarde**

" Finalmente , estamos aquí en el Kalos . " dijo Ash a May y Pikachu mientras caminaban por el aeropuerto, que era inusualmente más vacía de lo que normalmente era . "Veo que no has perdido te aventuras espíritu " de May respondió . "Que , verá que no he perdido muchas cosas. " " Los mapas de Ciudad de nuevos entrenadores ! Nuevo, mapas de la region con descuentos en azul y rosa ! ", Dijo un hombre en un puesto que vendía mucho. "Genial, mapas de la region, necesitamos eso para nuestro viaje . Voy a tomar dos mapas de la region, uno rosa y otro azul . " Dijo Ash mientras el grupo se acercaba a la manada" Eso será 2000 pokedollars " . " Lo bueno es que traje 3000 pokedollars conmigo. " Murmuró Ash mientras contaba 2000 pokedollars . " Gracias, señor. " Dijo el hombre mientras le entregaba los mapas de la region .

" ¿Y ahora qué ? " De May , dijo , cuando salían del aeropuerto. "Bueno , la ciudad que estamos se llama Ciudad Lumiose, " Ash respondió , comprobando el mapa de la region ", y el gimnasio más cercano está en Santalune City , así que creo que deberíamos ir allí. " " Ash, ¿hay concursos por allí? " ." Sí, de hecho hay un concurso en Vaniville Town tiene lugar en cinco días " " Así que tenemos que acaba de tomar la ruta 4 ", dijo may , que controla su propio mapa de la region ( AN: . de aquí en adelante , la region mapa se abrevia a RM ) "Justo May, así que vamos a empezar . " " así es. " " Pikachu. ( Derecha) "

Nuestros héroes están caminando por la ruta 4 , cuando un entrenador encontró con los ojos de Ash " cuando los ojos de los formadores se encuentran, que es una batalla " Cuando comenzó la batalla , RM de Ash dijo:" Usted es desafiado por Joven Joey . Joven Joey envió Pidgey . " " Pidgey ! "El pequeño pájaro marrón dijo mientras se preparaba para la batalla. " Pidgey eh. " Dijo Ash "Está bien ir a Pikachu ! " " Pik -A ! ( Estás en !) " "Está bien, Pikachu utiliza Electro Ball! " " Pika pika pi! " Pikachu dijo mientras se lanzaba al ataque de tipo eléctrico . Tan poderoso fue el ataque , que Pidgey fue eliminado al instante. "Retorno Pidgey ", el entrenador dijo al recordar su pokemon pájaro . " Tengo que decir , usted es un entrenador muy fuerte para haber derrotado a mi Pidgey en un hit. Aquí hay 362 pokedollars para ganar. " " Gracias , espero que pueda conseguir más fuerte " " Lo haré, y tendremos una revancha cuando eso suceda . "

Ash y May continuaron por la Ruta 4 hasta que se encontraron con otro entrenador . " La jardinería es una buena manera de luchar contra gente " El RM dijo: "Usted es desafiado por el jardinero Gordon. Jardinero Gordon envió Corphish . " " Corphish ! " El cangrejo rojo , dijo , ya que aterrizó en el suelo. " Ir Pikachu ! " " Pikachu ! " Pikachu dijo , ya que también tocó tierra . " Corphish , utilice la burbuja " " Corphish ! " El cangrejo rojo , dijo que se puso en marcha una serie de pequeñas burbujas . " Pikachu , sostenga el suelo y el uso del rayo ! " " Pika- chuuuuu ! " El perno amarillo de electricidad que pasa a través del ataque de la burbuja y golpeó Corphish , dejándolo inconsciente al instante. " Corphish , regresó. Eres muy fuerte , ¿verdad ? Aquí hay 370 pokedollars por ganar " . " Gracias, buena suerte ahí fuera."

Que acerca Santalune City, nuestros héroes se reúnen a otro entrenador . "Cuando el patín de ruedas , no hay detenerme . " Dijo RM " Usted es desafiado por Roller Skater Judy . Roller Skater Judy envió Zigzagoon . " " Zig Zag ", la luz y la oscuridad mapache pokemon marrón dijo como parecía. " Pikachu ir y usar Ataque Rápido ! " " Pika PIKA ! " Dijo el ratón de color amarillo , ya que takeled Zigzagoon a gran velocidad . " Zigzagoon utilizar Cabezazo " " Pikachu utiliza trueno ! " Aunque dañado por el cabezazo , Pikachu logró recuperarse y disparar un enorme rayo que puso fin a la batalla. " Zigzagoon , regresó. Tengo que admitir , que eres uno de los entrenadores más fuertes que he conocido . He aquí 549 pokedollars " . " Bacano , gracias por la batalla."

Nuestros héroes siguieron en la ruta 4 hasta llegar a Santalune City. " Wow , Santalune ciudad es tan hermosa ... ". "Es cierto, pero en este momento , tenemos que conseguir Pikachu al Centro Pokémon. Es bastante cansado de las batallas que hemos hecho " . " Derecha " " Acceso al Centro Pokemon , la enfermera Joy dijo " Bienvenido al Centro Pokemon , nos curamos tus Pokémon a la plena salud . ¿Quieres sanar tus Pokémon ? "" Si enfermera Joy , por favor, ayudar a mi Pikachu. Es bastante cansado de las batallas que hemos hecho . " " Por supuesto, por favor espere un momento mientras le curamos a la plena salud . Mientras tanto, puedes echar un vistazo a nuestros artículos en el Poke Mart. " " Lo tengo, gracias enfermera Joy . " " Bienvenido al Poke Mart ! ¿Qué te gustaría comprar? " Mirando a su alrededor , Ash decidió comprar cinco pociones más . Pues May decidido comprar tres bayas sitrus (por sus concursos ) . " May , dejame pagar para tus cosas . " " Muchas gracias de Ash " , dijo May , preguntándose cómo Ash se convirtió en todo un caballero .

Dejando el Centro Pokémon , Ash y May encontraron algún tipo de conmoción en el centro de la ciudad . Se oían gritos como " Profesor , dame un pokemon ! " O " Hey amigo , ese pokemon es mío! " Mover a donde estaba la conmoción , vieron a un hombre que caminaba con una caja bajo el brazo. "¿Quién es ese hombre? " Ash preguntó a un muchacho cerca del frente de la multitud . "Ese es el Profesor Plantane , el famoso profesor de pokemon de la región Kalos . " "Creo que lo conocí en alguna parte. " Murmuró Ash. Luego , levantando la voz , gritó " ¡Profesor! " Eso llamó la atención del profesor cuando se volvió para mirar a Ash. " Y usted es ... ? " El profesor le preguntó . "Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta . " "Pueblo Paleta hmmm ? Está bien ", dijo el profesor a Ash, " viendo que ya es un entrenador , si quieres un pokemon de mí , vas a tener que ganarlo. " " Fácil , voy a vencer a la líder del gimnasio para ganarse . " " Muy bien , voy a ver a combatir el líder de gimnasio y si ganas , te voy a dar un pokemon ". " Ceniza vamos a el maldito Gimnasio ya " " así es. " " Y tu eres su novia? " , dijo el profesor a May , cuando la multitud se dispersó . "¡NO! " Tanto en May como Ash clamaban al unísono, lo que los hace sonrojar . " Sólo somos amigos que viajan juntos . " May explica rápidamente. "Estamos aquí ! " Dijo Ash , ya que llegaron al frente del gimnasio .

Nuestro grupo entró en el gimnasio , donde encontraron a una mujer joven con el pelo rubio rojizo y ojos verdes oscuros mirando fotos de pokemon bug . " Hola Viola , ha pasado algún tiempo. " El líder de la gimnasia se dio la vuelta y dijo , sonriendo " Profesor demasiado tiempo , creo. " Y luego darse cuenta de Ash y May , ella dijo: " ¿Son los dos rivales ? " " Sólo Ash es , Sra. Viola " " llámame Viola. " ella dijo a May. Volviendo a Ash dijo que " vamos a ir al campo de batalla en la parte posterior . El profesor puede ser el árbitro . " " Muy bien ", respondió el profesor. Al llegar al campo de batalla Viola tuvo un lado y la Ash de la otra.

Profesor Plantane tomó el centro y dijo: " Esta es una batalla oficial entre Gym Gym Leader Viola de Santalune City y Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta . Entrenadores liberan su pokemon ! " El RM dijo:" Usted es desafiado por la líder Viola . Líder Viola envió Surskit . " " Surskit ! " La araña azul con el pelo amarillo , dijo , ya que aterrizó con gracia. " Pikachu vaya y use cola de hierro " " Pika CHA ! " Pikachu dijo mientras su cola tomó un brillo metálico cuando la batalla comenzó ...

Sí, esto es un cliffhanger . Por favor, recuerde revisar y mantener la paciencia para el siguiente capítulo . guerras pokemon 22 , nos vemos hasta entonces.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas mi gente , guerras pokemon 22 aquí. Gracias por ellos críticas, pero yo sé que ustedes pueden publicar más . Ahora a la batalla ... Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Pokemon , por desgracia.

La última vez en JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE , Ash desafió Líder Viola a una batalla de gimnasio. La batalla comenzó . Viola envió Surskit y Ash enviados Pikachu. La batalla comienza con una cola de hierro ...

La cola de hierro se dirigía hacia Surskit a una velocidad increíble . Viola gritó: " Surskit , utilice Ice Beam " " Pikachu utiliza Ataque Rápido ! " A pesar de que el Rayo de Hielo se dirigía directamente a Pikachu, el ratoncito era fácilmente capaz de esquivar a un lado con el aumento de la velocidad de ataque rápido. " Pikachu utiliza Electro agilidad! " Todo el mundo parecía confundido a excepción de Pikachu , quien dio una pequeña sonrisa malvada . " Pika pika pikachu ! " Pikachu dijo que de repente se aumentó su velocidad . Tan alto se incrementó su velocidad que Pikachu se convirtió en un borrón. Entonces , una bola de electricidad formado en Pikachu. Pikachu saltó y lanzó la bola Electro a una velocidad increíblemente alta . " Surskit esquivar! " Surskit trató de esquivar , pero el Balón de Electro era demasiado rápido . La bola Electro impactada y una enorme nube de humo rodeó el lado de Viola del campo . "¿Es eso todo lo que tienes Ash? Mi Surskit puede durar más tiempo que eso. " Dijo Viola con confianza . " ¿Es usted ese seguro?" Respondió Ash. La nube de humo se disipó , y Surskit fue revelado , remolinos en sus ojos.

" Surskit es incapaz de batalla, Pikachu es el ganador ! " "Retorno Surskit , ¿cómo diablos lo hiciste ... ? " " Te lo explicaré después de la batalla , o es usted perder ? " Dijo Ash sonriendo . "Está bien Ash, gran trabajo! " May dijo animada desde las gradas. " No te pongas demasiado engreído , todavía tengo un pokemon dejó y ella es mi fuerte. " " Bring it . " " Go Vivillion " " Pika cha chu ? (Eso es todo lo que tienes , una mariposa con colores? ) " " Vivi li li ! (Para mí subestimar , voy a aplastarte !) " " Electricidad desató alrededor de las mejillas de Pikachu como dijo " Pikachu Chuu ! ( te voy a dar un gran golpe al final de este ) " " Vivillion ! (usted y su maestro seran avergonzados delante de la novia de el !) "

" Pikachu use Thunderbolt " " Pika CHUUUUUUUU ! " Pikachu dijo mientras ponía toda la potencia del rayo . Vivllion , esquivar y utilizar la luz solar carga ! " Vivillion esquivaron , pero el Rayo siguió y golpeó el suelo, donde se levantó una enorme cantidad de polvo. Cuando se despejó, un enorme cráter se les reveló que casi cubría todo el lado del campo de Viola. Todo el mundo miró en estado de shock a excepción de Ash y Pikachu , quien dio una sonrisa maliciosa . " Pikachu utiliza Dig ! (AN : Pikachu puede realmente aprender Dig con el TM ) " " Pika " Pikachu dijo mientras se acurrucó en el suelo ! . " Vivillion cobra rápidamente que Solarbeam ! " Viola dijo , preocupado de lo que la ceniza podría hacer a continuación. " Ya casi llegamos . " Murmuró Ash , " Vivillion utilizar Solarbeam " " Pikachu utiliza Hierro Whip ! " Pikachu salió a la superficie justo antes del cráter, y su cola se convirtió en metálico , ya que comenzó a temblar que lindamente . Vivllion estaba hipnotizado por la cola que también brillaba por lo que detuvo su ataque a mirar la cola mejor. Pikachu se aprovechó saltando y golpeando Vivillion con su cola de hierro . " Pikachu , utilice Shock! " " Pika pi pi Pikachu ! " Pikachu dijo mientras disparaba pequeños rayos de electricidad en Vivillion . " Buen intento Ash, pero la electricidad no está haciendo daño a Vivillion , si no lo ha notado . ", Dijo Viola , pero sonaba insegura de sí misma . " Pikachu de nuevo en el suelo! " Pikachu volvió a entrar en el terreno. Viola gritó nerviosa , " Vivillion , cargue rápidamente Solarbeam ! "

" Oh no, no lo hagas ! Pikachu , absorbe esa electricidad desde el cráter y utilizar Trueno Imán " El cráter comenzó a brillar como el resto eléctrica del rayo comenzó a fluir hacia donde Pikachu podría ser . Después de toda la electricidad fluía hacia donde estaba Pikachu, salió a la superficie . " Vivillion sal de ahí ! " Vivillion comenzó a volar lejos , pero no sirvió de nada . Aunque la enorme rayo de electricidad Pikachu disparó fue " esquivado " por Vivillion , se arqueó hacia atrás y se fue corriendo hacia Vivillion . " Vivillion , detrás de ti! " Viola la llamó . Cuando Vivillion dio la vuelta , ella se encontró con un enorme rayo de electricidad . Justo antes de que llegara , dijo Vivillion " lillion Vivi ! ( ¡Mierda !) " Y luego, una enorme explosión la rodeaba.

Cuando se levantó Vivillion cayó hacia el campo de batalla. " Vivillion , no! " Viola gritó: " Regrese". Cuando Vivillion se volvió, se acercó a Ash, y le dijo: " Tú eres algo especial , con todos esos movimientos locos de los suyos. Como el líder del gimnasio de Santalune Gym , yo le presentará con su propio Bug Badge "" Wow estas placas están mejor diseñados que nunca. " " Además, usted puede tener este caso insignia. Ah, sí , casi me olvidaba, aquí está pokedollars 1920 para ganar. " " ¿Qué tal si quedamos aquí por un tiempo y comer el almuerzo ? " El profesor interrumpió Volviendo a Viola , dijo " Si eso no es un problema. " Viola asintió " No es ninguna molestia . Además , Ash tiene mucho que explicar " .

Más tarde, cuando el profesor estaba cocinando unas hamburguesas en una parrilla , Ash y Viola estaban conversando acerca de la ceniza se mueve utilizado en la batalla. " ¿Qué fue de esos movimientos que llamaste a Pikachu ? Tú los llamaste Electro Agilidad, Hierro Whip , descargas eléctricas e Trueno Imán " . " Esto puede tardar un poco. " Dijo Ash , sonriendo . " Electro agilidad es Electro Ball y agilidad . Desde el más rápido un pokemon , más fuerte es Electro bola , conseguí Pikachu usar agilidad y después de usar Electro bola al doble de su potencia . Hierro Whip es una combinación de cola de hierro y Tail Whip. Lo hicimos para contrarrestar los ataques de gran alcance del haz y la protección de movimientos. Es lindo para el pokemon , por lo que detener su ataque a echar un vistazo más de cerca. Mientras que están distraídos , Pikachu salta y usa cola de hierro . El choque es en realidad parte del Trueno Imán . Si Trueno de Pikachu o Thunderbolt no alcanza , entonces se utiliza Descarga sobre ellos, pasa a la clandestinidad y absorbe la electricidad para encender un trueno . La parte Magnet es que las pequeñas descargas de Choque atrae la electricidad de el Trueno , por lo que no se puede escapar " .

Viola se recostó para procesar la información que acaba de escuchar . Después de un rato , le dijo a mayo "¿Es usted un entrenador también? ¿Quieres luchar conmigo ? " " ¡Oh, no , yo soy un coordinador. " Respondió May. El profesor entonces sirvió la comida, y todo el mundo excavada en vorazmente . Unos minutos después de comer , oyeron un fuerte golpe y alguien gritó: " May Maple , somos la policía sus padres contrataron . Por favor venga a cabo pacíficamente y no te haremos daño . Tienes 2 minutos. " " ¿Qué pasó con May y sus padres ? " Viola silbó . May y Ash explicó todo lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando terminaron, Viola asintió. " Señorita Maple , tienes 30 segundos ! " Tronó la voz . " Profesor , los llevan a la puerta de atrás , yo los detendré ! ", Dijo Viola. Luego de Ash y May , ella dijo " Me alegro de que te conocí chicos. Ahora GO! " " Señorita Maple , vamos a tumbar la puerta."

Cuando ellos llegaron, se sorprendieron al encontrar sólo Viola. "Oh , por favor disculpe señorita Viola , debemos de rastreado el lugar equivocado. " "Sí maldito mejor disculpas ! " La policía se fue , avergonzados de sí mismos .

Mientras tanto , en la Ruta 3 ...

" Eso estuvo cerca. ", Dijo Ash. " Pero hacia adelante a Vaniville Town ¿verdad?" , Dijo May . Ash asintió , sonriendo " Adelante . " " ¿Te importa si me uno a ustedes ? ", Preguntó el profesor. " No, en absoluto . ", Dijo Ash. Todo el mundo dijo , al mismo tiempo , " Adelante a Vaniville Town ", y se echó a reír .

Entonces, ¿cómo fue? Muy pronto , sin embargo, voy a tener que dejar de subir capitulos casi díarios, ya que apenas estoy trabajando en capitulo cinco de la versión en Inglés de JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE. Ahora, antes de salir de esta página , deja una opinion ! Guerras pokemon 22 :-) , Ciao .


	4. Chapter 4

Bienvenido de nuevo, señoras y señores , niños y niñas , las guerras pokemon 22 aquí. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar , pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba empacando para mi pronto ida a Colombia este mismo Viernes. NO SE PREOCUPE ! Ahora que regrese a los EEUU , los prometo que voy a actualizar con mayor rapidez. Muchas gracias a silent pokemon evil quien me reviso la historia. También recuerde revisar gente ! Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Pokemon ...

CAPÍTULO 4 :)

A medida que nuestros héroes mantienen caminando por la ruta 3 con rapidez para eliminar la posibilidad de ser atrapado por la policía a los padres de May contratados , que estaban haciendo una conversación. " ¿Cómo diablos hicieron sus padres contratan a la policía a rastrear abajo! " "Me gustaría saber cómo se contrató a una fuerza policial entera también. " Pues May suspiró , entonces ella empezó a explicar : "Como ustedes ya saben, mi papá es un líder del gimnasio . Así que a veces tenemos que lidiar con los fans locos y cosas por el estilo , además de la amenaza de uno de nosotros que es secuestrada y siendo rescatados . Así que mis padres contrataron a una policía encubierta para hacer el trabajo en caso de que estas cosas sucedan. "

Por esta época , llegaron a Santalune Bosque , y los árboles empezaron a ponerse más gruesa. Pero nadie parecía preocupado por los árboles que bloquean la luz solar a su paso más en el bosque . "Oh, sí , Ash me olvidé de darle nuevos pokemon . " El profesor sacó el mismo caso que tuvo cuando Ash y May se encontraron con él en primer lugar. La abrió y en su interior había 6 pokeballs y 6 de lo que parecía ser un tipo de tableta de color rojo apagado. El profesor sacó 3 de los pokeballs y dijo: " Sal de ahí ! "

Desde el primer pokeball apareció una nutria verde como pokemon . El segundo pokeball reveló un zorro amarillo como pokemon . La tercera y última pokeball reveló una rana azul como pokemon . " Ash, aquí está tu Pokedex . También, uno para usted May . El punto justo en cualquier pokemon, y le dará automáticamente la información sobre ese pokemon . Pruébalo . " " Está bien . " Dijo Ash mientras señalaba Pokédex en la nutria pokemon verde. Pokédex abrió y dijo: " Chespin , el pokemon espinosa Nut. Las plumas en la cabeza suelen ser suaves. Cuando ellos se flexiona , el llegar a ser tan duro y afilado que puedan perforar la roca . " " Wow ", dijo Ash. En cuanto a la zorra como Pokemon Pokédex dijo " Fennikin , el pokemon Fox . Comer una ramita llena de energía, y sus oídos amplios dar rienda suelta al aire más caliente que 390 grados Fahrenheit . " " Eso es impresionante . " Ash comentó . Volviendo finalmente a la rana azul, Pokédex dijo " Froakie , la burbuja de la rana pokemon . Segrega burbujas flexibles de su pecho y la espalda . Estas burbujas de reducir los daños que de lo contrario tomar cuando es atacado . " " Wow eso es tan bacano! ", Dijo Ash.

"Bueno Ash, que pokemon va a elegir? " "Tengo que elegir Froakie , se ve tan impresionante. " " ¿Y tú May ? " "¿Yo? ", Dijo May . " Sí May , también puedes elegir tu propio pokemon . " El profesor respondió a su pregunta. " Bueno ... me gustaría tener este pequeño Fennikin adorable . " "Una gran elección tanto de ustedes . Éstos son Froakie de pokeballs y de Fennikin . " " Muy bien, Fennikin / Froakie , vuelve. "Tanto May y Ash dijo al recordar su pokemon .

Más tarde, cuando nuestros héroes estaban llegando a las afueras de Santalune Forest, un ratón amarillo como pokemon apareció . " Pika ? " Pikachu , dijo , ya que pasó de largo. "Oh, es tan lindo , me voy a atraparla ! Ir Glaceon ! " " Glaceon ! ", Dijo la luz Tipo de hielo azul elegante. " Glaceon , utilice Icy viento " " Glace " Glaceon dijo que el viento helado que sale de su boca golpeó el Pikachu. " Pika ... ", dijo , ya que fue congelado sólido. " Todo bien, ahora voy ... oh me olvidé de traer pokeballs . Ash me prestas uno ? " May preguntó:" Aquí tienes. " Dijo Ash mientras facepalming . " Gracias , ahora ve Pokeball ! " La pelota consumió el Pikachu y comenzó a temblar . Vwoop . Vwoop . Vwoop . Click! "Muy bien, cogí un Pikachu ! " May vitoreó .

Entonces se dio cuenta de que se olvidó de escanear el Pikachu. May sacó su Pokedex y apuntó a la Pokeball que tenía. Pokédex dijo " Pikachu el pokemon ratón. Es levantar su cola para comprobar su entorno. La cola es a veces alcanzado por un rayo en esta pose. Notas: Esta es una pokemon embra con los movimientos". ? Esas son algunas bastante buenas jugadas, pero lo que es el movimiento de juego bonito " Este es un pokemon hembra con los movimientos Tail Whip , ThunderShock , Growl , jugar bonito , y el ataque rápido " Preguntó Ash. "Que es Juego Bonito "Juega Bonito es un movimiento de tipo normal que disminuye ataque stat del objetivo. " respondio el professor "Yo podría usar esto para el concurso en Vaniville Town . " " Oye Uh , creo que es mejor darse prisa . " Ash dijo " ¿Por qué? " May preguntó . " La noche está cayendo rápido y su ya bastante oscuro en este maldito lugar " "No te preocupes chicos, en la próxima hora deberíamos estar llegando a Aquacorde Town . "

Más tarde , al casi salir del bosque, algo brillante llamó la atención de Ash. A medida que se fue a ir a por él , un pájaro como pokemon apareció . El TP leer " Un Fletchling salvaje apareció . " "Muy bien , vaya Pikachu ! " Dijo Ash a su socio de confianza . " Pika " " Alright Pikachu, terminar esto rápido con un rayo " " Pika ! Pika- chuuuu ! " El Fletchling pensó que podría tomar la cabeza del ataque , pero que estaba mal. El pájaro gritó cuando 100.000 voltios de electricidad se dispararon a través de él . " Gran trabajo Pikachu , ahora ve Pokeball ! " La pokeball voló por el aire y cuando cayó al Fletchling , se lo chupó y comenzó a temblar . Vwoop . Vwoop . Vwoop . Click! "Muy bien, cogí un Fletchling ! "

Ash luego señaló Pokédex en el pokeball y se lee " Fletchling el pequeño pokemon robin . A pesar de la belleza de su voz melodiosa , es despiadado con los intrusos que entran en su territorio. " Ash, ¿qué pasó? " May dijo que ella y el profesor lo alcanzó . " Oh , vi algo brillante y quería ver lo que era, pero una Fletchling me atacó . " "Bueno, entonces , vamos a ver qué era ese elemento. "

Ash fue y recogió el objeto, entonces el TP dijo: " Usted ha encontrado un Heracronite " " Ash ", dijo el profesor en un tono de sorpresa " esa es la piedra de mega para mega evolucionar Heracross . Una vez que obtenga una mega anillo , usted puede conseguir un Heracross mega evolucionar él. " " Ya tengo Heracross . " " Eso está muy bien , ahora usted tiene que conseguir el mega- anillo, pero hablaremos de eso más tarde . Vamos " . Unos minutos más tarde nuestro grupo llegó a Aquacorde Town . " ¡Eh, tú chico , ¿quieres pelear ? " Y el grupo miró para ver quién era.

Entonces, ¿cómo fue? Impresionante , bueno o meh ? Debería ser la actualización más rápido ahora que se realizan las pruebas. Revise siempre la gente ! Guerras de Pokemon 22 , despidiéndose. Nos veremos en por ahi en 2-3 semanas.


End file.
